


Stay

by KainWarheit



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainWarheit/pseuds/KainWarheit
Summary: Josh could feel panick beginning to rise as they took Wrench and, as the tears began to form, he just wanted his lover home safely.





	

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck..." 

It's all Josh could think to say as they listened to Wrench being captured—it felt even worse to him: it was his boyfriend they were toying with for Christ's sake! He couldn't watch much of the interrogation before tears started to roll down his face, to which Sitara took notice and grabbed his hand, leading him into seclusion. 

"Josh," Sitara spoke softly. Everyone knew of their relationship—and of course supported it fully. But no one could really expect this to happen. Sure, they were messing with the FBI, but they didn't have evidence to really tie them to the hacks, at least not Wrench. She had hopes that Wrench would be let go on the account of being held illegally (then again it seemed the FBI did whatever they wanted), but it seemed Josh couldn't just see that in the moment. 

"Josh, it's gonna be alright, you have to breathe, okay?" 

Josh rocked himself, staring at nothing in particular as his hands clenched and unclenched, breathing becoming heavy. He didn't want to know what kind of humiliation or torment they were putting his lover through, yet, at the same time, his mind kept wandering with awful ideas. 

Sitara was out of ideas for what to do, so she just sat next to him, holding him partly and rubbing his shoulder, murmuring things like "It's okay" or "it's going to be all right" or "he'll come home safe". The door to this room was left ajar and she kept glancing out at Ray, who was keeping an eye on things (and also glancing back at Sitara and Josh, cursing under his breath). 

After what seemed like hours, Ray finally said something incoherent to the both of them as he walked briskly into the room, throwing open the door, which made Josh jump. 

"He's free! Josh, it's okay, he's coming home," Ray exclaimed with a smile on his face. Sitara smiled back and looked at Josh who wiped the tears from his cheeks, nodding with a small "thank you". Ray left the two to collect themselves, but Sitara stayed with Josh until Wrench was actually present, which didn't take long, but it still seemed like forever to Josh. Hearing the door open to the hackerspace, Sitara reluctantly left Josh and went to meet a maskless Wrench, who kept his head down. She didn't say anything except that Josh was in the backroom waiting and the blonde haired man made a beeline for said room, closing the door behind him. 

Josh stood up and looked at Wrench as if they hadn't seen each other in days, tears starting to well again. He said nothing but briskly walked over and clung to his lover tightly, burying his face in the other's chest. Nothing was said, but they could both feel everything the other wanted to say, and, to that, Wrench picked up his lover in his arms. Walking to the couch that was there, he sat down and cradled his boyfriend, leaving gentle kisses over his tear stained cheeks. 

"I was so scared for you," Josh finally said softly, shifting to sit in Wrench's lap more properly, letting out a heavy sigh. He rested his head on Wrench's shoulder, not minding the spikes of his vest, and let one hand cling to the front of his shirt. 

"It's okay," he said with a chuckle, kissing the top of Josh's head. "No FBI bastards are gonna keep me from you." 

To this, Josh blushed ever so slightly and tried to hide it with a nuzzle into Wrench's chest. 

"Hold on," Wrench said softly with another chuckle at Josh's actions, and maneuvered the two so that they were laying down, Josh on top of Wrench. Josh smiled softly and parted his vest a bit so he could lay down comfortably, tucking his head under Wrench's chin. 

"You're so damn cute," Wrench said with a soft laugh, rubbing Josh's back. "How did I get so lucky to end up with a boyfriend like you?" 

Josh only smiled and moved his head up to share a sweet kiss with the other. "I think I'm the lucky one, Wrench. And more so that you weren't hurt... or worse..." 

Wrench shushed his mate with another kiss and slipped a hand under his jacket, rubbing his back in a comforting manner, to which Josh closed his eyes and snuggled close against Wrench. 

"I love you, Wrench..." 

~~~ 

A few hours later, Marcus came back to the hackerspace, proud and triumphant with getting Wrench's mask back. When told where said man was, he quickly threw open the door, smiling. 

"Hey, Wrench, I--" 

"Shhh!" 

Wrench hissed a curse under his breath before holding a sleeping Josh protectively, not daring to turn his head that was so gently rested on the other's. 

"I'm kinda busy, Marcus." 

"Sorry," Marcus said in a whisper, gently closing the door as he left the two alone for a while—all of them did, they knew they needed their time together after what had happened. The two slept like this for a few hours, peacefully enjoying each other's company.


End file.
